The present invention is directed generally to a hoist for lifting loads onto a truck bed and more particularly to a hoist capable of lifting a load placed anywhere on the ground rearwardly of a truck and carrying it to a position anywhere on the bed of the truck.
Various types of trucks are commonly used for transporting heavy objects, such as engine blocks, tall thin pressurized gas containers, oil drums, metal parts and manufactured goods generally. To assist with loading and unloading of such goods, some trucks are equipped with a pivotal boom adjacent one rear corner of the bed. The substantial limitation of such booms, however, is the limitation of their reach. Typically, an object can only be placed on the rear end of the bed opposite the hoist but not close to the hoist, or approximately halfway towards the front of the bed at a distance corresponding to the length of the boom. Any readjustment of a loaded object on the truck bed away from the arc of the boom requires manual moving of the object. Such readjustment of heavy loads on a truck bed is at least inconvenient and potentially hazardous to the safety of an operator due to physical strain or the danger of manipulating a dolly or the like in a relatively confined space on a elevated truck bed.
Another problem with conventional pivot booms is that the truck must be properly situated relative to a load on the ground so that the load lies within the arc of the boom to prevent undue swinging of the load when it is picked up.
Finally, such booms present an obstruction to low clearance passages and increase wind resistance of the vehicle in transit, thereby adversely affecting gas mileage.
A primary object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved hoist for loading and unloading objects onto and from a truck bed.
Another object is to provide a truck bed hoist capable of setting a load down at any position on the truck bed.
Another object is to provide a truck bed hoist positionable directly above a load placed anywhere on the ground rearwardly of and adjacent the truck bed.
Another object is to provide a truck bed hoist which is collapsible for reduced wind resistance during transport.
Another object is to provide a truck bed hoist moveable on tracks which are extendable beyond the truck be for placement of a hoist mechanism directly above a load situated on the ground adjacent the truck bed.
Another object is to provide a truck bed hoist which does not occupy or diminish the load storage area on a truck bed.
Another object is to provide a truck bed hoist which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.